Unconscious
by jennawritess
Summary: Sam stumbles into Spencer's apartment one drunk evening. He can't seem to find his impulse control. RAPE MENTION!
1. Chapter 1

**RAPE TRIGGER WARNING! **

**RAPE FANTASY****!**

The apartment had become lonesome since the bubbly brunette had been shipped overseas with her father. Spencer couldn't deny he missed her dearly, but nonetheless overjoyed that she was able to receive the dedicated time she had always yearned for. The situation was bittersweet. Thinking to himself, there was no denying he did receive more freedom due to not having her home at almost all times of the day; enabling him to bring a _lady-friend _was an advantage he enjoyed. He had also recovered the many spare keys Carly had handed out unauthorized to her friends now that she was gone. It wasn't that he didn't want them around, they just didn't need to be. He had been clear with them that they _must knock_ if they wish to be granted permission to enter, and understand he needs his own privacy. Or at least he talked and hoped they received the memo.

That evening Spencer had decided to stay home, as he had finished a sculpture not long ago and concluded a well-rested night was needed. Browsing through the TV's channels he made an erupt stop at the very erotic video playing from the recently-unblocked porn channel; it showed a nude, blonde woman pleasuring herself as she released drastic moans. She appeared _fake_ with her overly done breasts bouncing and her sprayed tan appearing to be too glossy and off-color against her skin. Still, the young man felt the twitch inside his jeans, making him adjust himself on the sofa for the first few minutes, as he had not planned the evening to make itself as it was turning out to be.

He unbuttoned his bottoms and zipped down to whip out his soft penis to hold in his hand. His eyes observed the woman on screen with spread legs. He gently but sturdily began to stoke himself, quickly feeling the pleasure enlighten him as he was becoming hard while the minutes passed by. He groaned lightly and swiftly tugged his jeans lower, his head resting back as his hand could now get a full grasp on his thick shaft. His rhythm became faster with a tighter grip, the sexual noises emitting from the television only helping his situation. He could feel himself coming to an end, grunting, his thumb pressing at his tip to drag a moan out his throat. He just needed a few more seconds. His hand rubbed up and down as his hard cock was fully extended to his six inches.

"Spencer! Let me in!"

His heart stopped as the all too familiar demanding voice made its way from the door as loud knocks followed suit. Changing the channel as quick as he could he began to try and tug his boner into the rough material of his jeans, responding with a, "Coming!" Only to make himself get tongue-tied as the word was too relatable with his actions of only moments ago. He took a deep breath and rubbed the sweat off his face from how nervous he suddenly was. And why was he opening the door? He could have pretended not to be home. Mentally smacking his head, the brunette opened the door just enough so she could talk and he could insinuate her presence into his apartment wasn't welcomed at the moment.

Nonetheless, the young blonde brushed past him before he could greet her. "Hey, Sam what are you doing? Unless you don't remember, Carly doesn't live here momentarily." Her face seemed flushed while she sat on his sofa, smiling like a goof at him.

"I'm crashing here tonight," she notified him while removing her heels. It was then when he realized she wasn't dressed as she usually did; jeans with a simple top. Instead she wore a grey dress; one that hugged her figure generously. He didn't mean to stare but his eyes were drawn right below her chin as the spaghetti straps from the dress lead into a plunging neckline that exposed her breast to an extent. She had known the young blonde woman practically all her life, it was common for her to express such comfortable attitude towards him as she simply laid back and extended her legs, crossing one over the other. She wasn't conscious on how the hem of the dress lifted slightly upward, revealing more than necessary.

_Puberty done well_, he thought to himself and he swore he had just released himself in his jeans. Without bothering to ask why she was dressed the way she was, he excused himself and escaped for his bathroom. He was hurting and needed to relieve himself. Locking the door behind him, Spencer unbuttoned his jeans down to see his thick erection staring straight at him. Taking his cock in hand he began to stroke it roughly, being far too sensitive and horny. Holding a moan as he closed his eyes, his mind suddenly flashed indecent images of the young teen in his living room.

She had been of age for quite some time now, but she was still Sam. Yet his brain replayed her breasts peeking out at the neckline, teasing at him. "Oh, fuck," he grunted when he began to imagine the young girl sensually pressing her hands around her body, over the short dress he was suddenly a supporting fan of. He came and held in another moan, wishing he'd knew what her hot tongue would feel like around his cock.

"Spencer! I need your help!" She called out, and he took in a deep breath, his plan keeping busy as her voice only helped with his situation. His cum jerked upward and he mentally cursed himself as he now had to change his shirt. "Spencer!" Mummbling under his breath and feeling like he could breath again, he shoved his sensitive cock into his jeans and removed his shirt, grabbing another on the way out.

"What is it?" He called after her, only noticing when he finished sticking his head through the shirt her position. Her body bent over the sofa's armrest as she reached for something on the floor, her behind up and wide on the armrest itself as her panties were slightly showing. He could feel himself getting hard and he bit his lower lip making his way to her.

"The control, Spencer. I dropped it." She then readjusted herself with a giggly laugh, going to lay her back on the sofa as her dress lifting up when she sunk down, yet she didn't seem to care. He painfully reached for the control to his television and handed it to her. But her eyes were closed, appearing to be asleep with a slump smile and rosy cheeks. Getting closer to her he could smell the alcohol. "Damn Sam, what happened to you?"

She gasped and fluttered her eyes at him, "Shh, just come here," she called while trying to sit up, never minding that one of her breast was halfway to sticking out. "I need you," she said quietly but he heard and she smirked.

"Need me to what?" He tried to understand.

"Fuck me up, bro!" Her arm extended to him and the young man stared at her small hands, wondering how they'd feel around his cock.

"Sam you're drunk. Take a shower in Carly's bedroom and sleep."

"Nobody wants me," she sighed, sounding more annoyed than hurt if he were being honest. She stood, maintaining her balance, only to take a seat again and comfortably stable herself to the side against the cushions, her chest down and bottom's up. Her dress had been brushed up, her ass in view with her black lace-panties well-fitted. She seemed to be asleep once again, and he stood in place staring, the best of him losing conscious. "Stop it," he whispered to himself. His hand went to pull the hem of her dress lower, accidentally skimming her behind with his hand. _She feels so soft_, he thought to himself.

It was then when he looked around mischievously, as if anyone else were home to witness what his mind was encouraging him to do. Lifting her dress higher than it was, his hand went to squeeze a cheek. He groaned in satisfaction before doing it once again. He was hard again and the cause of it was right below him. Soon enough his other hand joined to repeat the action with his other cheek, giving her ass a masssge. Sam groaned as she shifted her body, and he suddenly couldn't stop himself. He gently lowered her panties down, groaning immensely at how soft and bouncy she appeared. He didn't stop tugging until they were hanging on one of her ankles.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his fully erect cock and clasped it between both of her cheeks like a hotdog, to then slowly rock his body. Just her skin against his was enough to emerge a loud moan from his mouth. His speed was slow and steady to keep his cock in place as he received great pleasure. Her hips jolted backwards as if in reaction, allowing him a better grip from her sides. He continued to _mockingly_ thrust against her, his mind going blank. He _accidentally_ released himself at her back and he cursed, yet it continued to eject and he did nothing to stop himself. He compromised that he needed to wash her dress, reaching for the zipper of her dress at the back to pull down. It seemed she had been braless. As gently as he could be he began to undress her, her drowsy body being much help. He pulled her body to sit up and brought the spaghetti straps down her shoulders and arms and down her thighs until swiftly the dress was removed. She was facing the ceiling, the petite young girl laid naked before him, her large breasts rising up and down as she took in deep breaths in her sleep.

"Sam," he called once and she didn't respond. He tried several more times with louder tones of voice but each time her response was silent or annoyed grunts. He began to reposition her posture, sitting her up and spreading her legs wide, observing her dark pubes of hair barely growing as though she had freshly shaved. He knew he shouldn't, but perversion got the best of him as his thick and long fingers went to touch her. He spread the entrance of her pussy, the warmth of her core almost reaching him. Both his hands and cock twitched.

He went to observe at her angelic face again, her long eyelashes shut as her golden curls cascaded about her shoulders, giving her a halo glow. He leaned towards her, feeling the breath of her deep slumber against his own lips that were now mere centimeters from hers. He pressed them gently, having wondered how her full and soft lips felt. His kissed her a few more times although she wasn't responding to him, sticking his tongue against hers. His hands held onto her chin while he tasted the tequila in her teeth, taking the time go swirl her rested tongue. He moaned softly into her mouth, clouded by sweet fragrance her hair was providing.

He continued to press his mouth on her hot skin; trialing pecks of kisses onto her jawline and down her throat, taking the time to give an area of her creamy flesh attention. He licked her collarbone before beginning to suck, her face reacting while she continued to sleep. His large hands helped pick her up, holding onto her as they hugged her lower back. Soon after leaving his mark, his saliva remaining along with his teeth marks, Spencer went to take one of her pink, erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked desperately, the tip of his tongue twirling around, his mouth caving about it although he were trying to eat her breasts. His hand took the other breast, squeezing in between his fingers to find she was softer than she appeared. It were like his fingers would get submerged as he tried to get a grip on it. Soon after his fingers began to tug and pull with his thumb and index finger. He moaned at how drunk he was getting of her aroma; how unbelievably soft and smooth she truly was.

Spencer's tongue flicked her nipple a few times, switching from breast to breast before fully pulling back. He spread her thighs once again, mesmerized at how wet she had become in her sleep. He lowered himself to pull her entrance apart, her juices oozing out. His middle and index finger push in, taking in the heat against his flesh as he felt inside her. He swerved against her walls before received a jerk on her hips, a lazy moan louder than before. He found her weak spot. He rubbed deeper into her spot, going to find her clit along the way to tease it. Her body twitched, a drunk murmur calling for the boy across the hall.

"Freddie," She hummed, her cheeks red as sweat drops emerged her forehead. _She and Freddie have had sex,_ he stated to himself, not surprised if he were being honest. He continued to finger fuck her, his speed increasing as her unconscious face expressions allowed him to see she was enjoying his touch. With a faster pace he became a tad careless and rough, pushing his ringer finger inside, feeling as though he were to come again. It didn't help that Sam came herself, his hand drenched with the slobber of her substance. He used said hand to rub himself, staring her persecuted body. Groaning, feeling his bony fingers wrap aggressively around his shaft, he knew this was _wrong_. Sam was completely unaware that he was harassing her body and using her for mere pleasure. Pleasure he shouldn't be having. As she was apparently still hooked on her ex boyfriend, which he cared for as well.

Still, instead of allowing himself to release, Spencer positioned himself between her. He raised both of legs with each hand, secure behind the fold of her knee. The head of his cock teased her entrance, taking a deep breath as he plunged into her hurriedly. She made a face of discomfort, but the young man kept himself inserted. Her walls were hot and pressing against his twitching clock inside her. She was small, he knew so, but the angle he held her only helped to have a tighter grip on his cock. He pulled out slowly, savoring how amazing she felt without the barrier of a condom. Before coming completely out, Spencer shoved inside once again, another muttered groan releasing form her clasped mouth. He began to thrust in and out as he found a rhythm, the only thing sounding was the clap of each rough lunge against her dainty body.

She must have taken something stronger than tequila for her to knocked out as much as she was. Because at this state, it was becoming an exercise as he was sweating and could feel a cramp coming up on his calf. But he didn't stop. His ballsack smacked against her dripping of her juices. It was unbelievable how hypnotized he was with her body. He pulled out and turned her body, spreading her ass apart, and continuing to insert into the entrance of her pussy. His hands pressed down each time he thrusted forward, groaning her name, "Fuck, _Sam_, you're t – tight!" Her name sounded foreign rolling out his tongue; dirty, knowing he shouldn't be saying it in the manner he was.

He lifted her hips, holding onto them as his steady pace became ferocious against her. He moaned and grunted repeatedly, feeling himself ready to release. His throbbing cock pushed in and out, the pressure feeling like a tight rubber-band trying to squeeze out his seeds. This felt great. It felt amazing. He was actually fucking Sam Puckett.

"Oh, Freddie," she slurred once more, and he couldn't hold himself any longer. He released himself within her walls. The way his hot substance mixed with hers as her unconscious body trembled, slumped against the cushions of his now-dirty sofa. He pumped forward a few more times. He pushed her down against the sofa, cursing at himself whilst more sweet dripped down his chin and splash against her back. He slowed his face, pulling out and holding onto her hips to keep her steady. Her tiny waist within his hold amazed him; she was so tiny, he wondered how she stored all the food she'd digest.

Cleaning her was the hard part. He hoped she wouldn't wake, as he didn't have any excuse as to why he was doing so other than explain what he'd just done to her body. It didn't help that having her soaked body in his hands as he washed her didn't help his sensitive mind. First thing in the morning he'd get the after morning pill, convince her it's an aspirin for her hangover she's prune to have, and hopefully she wouldn't notice anything. He dressed her like he undressed her; carefully and gently. He pushed her panties up until they covered her crotch area and slipped her dress that fit like a glove. After finishing in trying to disinfect the area, he left her on the sofa with a blanket over her body.

He didn't know why she was dressed the way she was or what brought her to his apartment that night. Has she fled from Freddie's place? Had she gone somewhere in hora of trying to forget Freddie? All he knew, and after tonight, some things are better left in the dark. Turning off the lights he shuffled out the living room and into his bedroom. Letting himself flop on his bed, the young brunette unlocked his phone to find himself going to the gallery. He knew _his_ night wasn't over; having captured such lewd images of Sam for his safe keeping was going to come in handy. There were many repeated angles he took; her blushed expressions, making sure he'd get her breasts. Videos in which he penetrated her aggressively which made her breasts bounce frenzy.

**I really don't know how long this story might last up on this site, but let me know if you guys would want it as a safe keep, I'll PM it to y'all. **

**Anyways, this fic is a bit more **_**chill**_** than others I've made and have dusting at the back of my computer. I do like light bondage; getting tied up, forced orgasms, gang bangs; but rape fantasies are an automatic turn on. No, I would NEVER wish such actions upon anyone, it just gets **_**me**_** going. I just like being tossed around, dominated for a better sense. **

**Why Spencer? He would never do that? I know. I think it has to do with him being like older, having that sort of role that goes with it, maybe? He's such a sweetheart, he would never harm a fly! This is just for my personal fetish that I am sharing with others to enjoy! And Sam is well, hot! Any sexual scene with her always gets me wet! **

**If it lasts for a while, I'll probably update other oneshots of Sam in similar scenarios under this file. **

**Let me know what you guys thought of it! Reviews are always welcomed and encourage! **

**~Jenna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I didn't proofread, because that's who I as a person. Sam Puckett action. She finds a useful gadget ;) **

The following morning when the young blonde hazily fluttered her eyelashes open, gently to not hurt her vision, she came to the conclusion that she was in the Shay apartment. It took her a full minute to settle her vision, although the lights weren't on, and fortunately it was completely quiet. Still, her temples pounded like drums as she tried to remember why she was there to begin with. She couldn't recall any memory of ever walking up the Bushwell Plaza and towards apartment 8-C. She figured it was more of a second sense to guide herself towards her home away from home. And although Carly wasn't a resident at the moment, she and Spencer were close enough nonetheless to excuse her unannounced intrusions.

Sam tried to stand for a second, only to crash back down against the ruffled blanket, rubbing the nape of her neck. "What the _fuck_." All she could remember was meeting some new friends at a club down town and, thanks to her fake I.D., drinking as though her liver was undamageable. Looking around for her phone, she had noticed it wasn't anywhere near her. Either she misplaced it inside the apartment, or it was gone along with her dignity, whatever was left of it. Spencer had known since meeting her, she was a train wreck, and the express kind. Giving her stance a second attempt with success, she began to pull the blanket and cushions off the sofa. She could always replace her fake identity with the low price of a twenty dollar bill, with some change back even, but her pear-phone contained unreplaceable preserves that only a time machine could retrieve.

She became startled when the entrance door opened, forcing a flinh as reflex, her killer headache was still annoyingly present. The owner of the apartment had waltzed in, piercing his dark eyes at her before slamming the door the shut. She winced, a mild groan of annoyance directed at him dragging out her throat, "Geez, Spence! A bit louder, why won't ya'?"

"If you think you're grown enough to drink, then surely enough you can live with the consequences," he advised her, walking past her towards the kitchen with a few groceries in hand. She sighed with irritation, not quite in the mood to get the parenting she wouldn't get in her own home. Why would drunk-Sam ever stumble towards the Shay residence?

"I know, I know," she replied with irritation, walking towards the kitchen to stop at the counter where the computer monito sat, taking a seat herself on the tall stool. "What time is it anyways?" She asked, pushing umbrushed stands of hair away from her face, not minding how messy she appeared.

"Three."

She nodded unsurprised, not expecting less from her.

"Here," Spencer said, walking towards her with a pill and a glass of water, "it's an aspirin. It should help. If it doesn't, I'll get you another." Her blue eyes became captivated by the medicine, reaching for it instantly and gulping it down without a question, thanking him after a heavy breath from gulping down the water she unconsciously was thirsty for.

"I also lost my phone," she groaned and he smirked towards her, placing the said mobile device in front of her. "What – how? When did you – ?"

"I found it on my way out the apartment. You must've dropped it on your way up."

That was very reasonable.

She unlocked her phone, seeing there was missed calls from Freddie and some text messages. A few voice mails with a frantic voice wanting to know where she was. She stepped off the stool and left Spencer cooking in the kitchen while she took the elevator to Carly's bedroom, letting him know she'd be showing and borrowing some of her clothing. She remembered the gray dress she was wearing and how much she loved the way it looked on her. Yet, although Spencer was someone of her comfortable circle, she felt embarrassed knowing he'd seen her hammered while wearing the handkerchief-of-a-dress.

After scavenging her phone, she noticed she had left Freddie some messages of her own, in which she admits to _lovingly_ him. That was uncessary and a tad dramatic of her, if she were being honest. He had been away for university, although he'd be returning in a few weeks for the summer. Sure, she did have some unresolved feelings for the guy, but she promised to let him take a break from her. No matter how much she missed him and how sex-deprived she had been since he'd been gone. Not counting masturbation, of course. Freddie Benson had been her first, and admittingly she fondled around with other guys, she hadn't let anyone else penetrate her. She didn't know the real life status when it came to the nub, but she'd be lying if she didn't expect a hookup when he returned.

She decided to leave him on read; she wasn't up to dealing with what he had to say anytime soon. Unclothing herself, Sam stepped into the shower and rinsed her body quickly with whatever hygienic products Carly had left behind. After shampooing and conditioning, she dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body to find something to wear. She searched for some panties and a bra, noticing Carly had left behind most of them, and she figured she'd buy cuter ones in Italy. Pulling them up, it wasn't a surprise they were tight fitting. Naturally Sam has a rounder behind with wider hips. As well with her bra, since Carly Shay's perky breast were rather small compared to Sam's C-cup. Dressing in her friend's undergarment, she didn't mean to stumble upon a very sensitive gadget.

Sam chuckled out loud with her surprising find, reaching for the sex toy that was dug towards the back of the drawer. The young blonde had her own experiences with several devices used to stimulate for the same purpose, including the egg-like bullet-vibrator with the wired remote control. It was a bright pink and Sam couldn't help but smirk at how Carly-like the device was. It tempted her. She sneaked back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and sinking into the dry bathtub where she quickly slipped the mini-vibrator within her walls.

There was only two buttons; the power button and the motion switch, which controlled the speed of the vibration. Sam started off slowly, becoming familiar with the gadget. It shivered gently within her, but quick enough to get her _going_. She was still wearing Carly's undergarments and now using her sex toy made her feel weird. She didn't know _how_ weird, but still peculiar. She was breathing in slowly, her eyes closed as she visualize particular hands holding onto her. She pressed the button to pick up the speed, the small vibrator shaking left and right against her clit, creating a sensation she hadn't felt in a long while. Her throat released a quiet moan, followed by a squeal, forcing her legs to tangle with each other in the quiet bathroom.

She only imagined how many times Carly pleases herself in such a way. Carly had still been a virgin when she had gone away, promising to call her as soon as she lost her V-card if she were to overseas. Sam moaned a tad louder, double-clicking the motion switch, the vibration making itself be heard as she tried to catch her breath. She released the remote and pushed the bra upwards to expose her hard nipples; pink and perky. She took each nipple in each hand, intertwining between her thumbs and middle finger, tugging gently away as her orgasm was reaching its peak. Her heavy breathing were full-on moans now, hoping she wasn't loud enough Spencer could hear her.

Her breathing was getting harder to grasp, her whole body beginning to vibrate along with the toy. Her blood was rushing through her body, giving her a high she urged for, ignoring the speed of her heart. She smirled widely, "Yes, yes!" She breathed quietly to herself, as the vibrator continued to rub itself relentlessly within her walls and against her clit. She felt warm and giddy, a certain boy coming into mind just as she was about to reach her climax. "Freddie! Freddie – _oh, _God yes! Yes! Gaah, ah, aah, ah! Hmm!"

Her pelvis thrusted forward, her fingers running through her hair only to clench to it. This was heaven and although she was far too sensitive, she kept the vibrator inside. She groaned with madness, her body twisting insanely as her sapphire-like eyes rolled back in amazement. She missed _his_ touch. Carly's panties were now drenched with her substance. She tried to sit up, unintentionally pushing the toy further up, making her body weak. "Ah, ah, aah, mmm, ah – haa, aah!" Her moans were quite audible and high-pitched, remembering how Freddie would tease her about it. She was a screamer, and her moans were _cute_, or so Benson promised. Her heavy breathing was bound to suffocate her any second now, yet her moans continued. She bit her lower lip, just like when she and Freddie sneaked around for a pounding, to which Sam would have to lower her voice.

Her hips motioned circular movements, sweat glistening down her forehead, "Awww, oh, God! Oh, God! Mmmm, ah, ah, aah! Mmm!" Her body stumbles forward, shaking, unable to move as freely as her orgasm was too much to bear. Still, the gadget continued to do its job inside her, numbing her nerves as it was becoming too sensitive. She wanted to pull it out, yet her arms would limp. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably, embracing herself in some sort of comfort at how much of a high she was reaching. Her vision was becoming blurry, her cum spilling down her inner thighs.

It was then when she reached for the loose wire attached to the mini vibrator, tugging it out and sending a sense of goosebumps across her body when it slipped out. She rested with large breathing inside the bathtub. "_Fucking_ shit."

Sam slipped in a pair of Carly's shorts and Penny Tee. Just like the fresh pair of panties and bra, the fitting embraced her body wonderfully. The shorts slipped upwards, between her thighs, and the shirt pressed tightly against her large breasts and flat tummy. In a pair of socks, the blue-eyed-blonde rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen island where Spencer had already finished making lunch, although he was out of sight. Like always, she figured she was welcomed to anything, serving herself a plate before taking a seat on the sofa with some Celeberities Underwater.

Spencer hadn't meant to hear the loud moans Sam had emitted when he'd gone up to search for her. He finished cooking, yet she was still upstairs. Checking up on her, he did knock on Carly's door with no answer. Still, he allowed himself in and it was then when he heard her angelic voice enlighten the lonesome bedroom. It was the temptation within that forced him to pull out his phone and voice record the sound transmitting through the walls loud and clear. He could feel himself enlarging rather quickly. When she quiet down, as soundless as he could, Spencer snuck out and rushed down the stairs and into his bedroom where he attempted to take care of his situation.

After a few minutes, he walked out his bedroom to find the blonde teen lounged about his sofa. Her soft legs were exposed, her noticeably curvy of a body as well, shining her off as cutely as could be.

"Hey, Spence, thanks for the food, I already grabbed seconds," she winked and he gulped at how _sexy_ she seemed winking at him. What was the matter with him? This was _Sam_! Sure that didn't stop him last night, but he figured that because of the unintentional porn and her seductive way of dressing. But now, in short shorts and thight clothing with her messy waves of sunshine hair, smelling like daisies was driving him into insanity.

"Oh, you're welcome. You know, no big deal. I'm here to serve. For whatever and whenever. If you ever, um, need me."

Sam stared at him oddly, his chosen words making her ponder what he was going on about. And she figured it had to do with how she reacted with him when she woke up. She was naturally a bitch, but Spencer was like a brother to her, and he was doing what even her own mother hadn't been doing. He cared for her like he cared for Carly, or so she believed. She stood, placing her plate atop the coffee table to walk towards him and embrace him, taking him by surprise.

"I know, Spencer. Sorry I snapped this morning."

It took a second, but she felt better when she felt his arms envelop around her petite body, squeezing and tightening his palm around her shoulders.

"You don't mind me staying a couple more days, do ya'?"

If he were being honest, he could stay as long as he wished for, as long as she paraded her body like she was now. But he wasn't about to tell her that. "Sure. Stay as long as you need, _kiddo_."

**I think I might be going somewhere with this. Let me know what you guys think! This seems very spam-centric, but it really isn't. I'm thinking about some ideas, but then again, usually I never pull-through, huh? Thanksgiving vacation gave me some time to post something! Please don't forget to review! **

**-Jenna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back? Like I said, I don't proofread! Hope you enjoy this one! Leave me a review, just so I know. **

**RAPE! **

**RAPE FANTASY! **

Just like Spencer had hoped for, the young blonde had been parading herself in the attire he wished to see her best in. Most days she'd wear her jeans and a blouse with some leather jacket if the weather was up for it. But when she'd come _home_, he could only envision her peeling those tight jeans down her legs. She'd remove her top and jacket for a simple tee, but on a rare occasion spaghetti-straps made an appearance. Her petite figure would be dressed in thin materials, that revealed what was pleasing to his eyes.

Sam found herself too comfortable at his place, almost taking over Carly's bedroom. It was as though they had become roommates, except she wasn't cooperating with any bills, and eating all his food. Most nights she'd sneak away to meet with her friends at the club. She had made it a habit to borrow Carly's clothing; she had more of a "going out" style she was aiming for, and due to their body differences, it pressed on her captivatingly.

That night she borrowed a black zip-up, figure-hugging dress that pushed her breasts upwards. It was sleeveless, so she grabbed a jacket and with her pair of heels she rode the elevator down the main lobby where she was picked up.

The night had been quite boring if she were being honest. She met a guy at the bar while she waited for her drink, complimenting her face, although she knew he gazed mesmerized at her bosom. He continued to speak about topics she wished he wouldn't elaborate on, yet she stood in place, nodding along as she let a yawn escape.

"Sorry if I'm boring you," he chuckled nervously, "you're really pretty, it makes me nervous."

She chuckled herself at that, nodding and placing her empty cup back on the counter before taking his hand and dragging him along with her. He didn't question her actions, but rather allowed her to do as she pleased. Arriving at some corner in the club, Sam slammed her face against his. She smashed her lips with his, his response quick to adjust, as her arms went to dangle around his shoulders.

It would be a few more weeks before Freddie would come home. She was counting the seconds. She called him back a a few days ago, apologizing for her odd behavior. He asked her not to. She was only speaking the truth, but _maybe_ it was good that they were taking a break, so _she_ could meet new people. Why would he say that? Was _he_ seeing new people?

If that's what he wanted, okay!

Except she _didn't_ want to meet new people. She realized as the way this guy's tongue scraped down her throat made her want to gag. His hands were like sand paper against her skin, sending shivers up her body when his large palms clenched her behind. She pulled away from his lips to gasp for air, needing to breath and a break. Yet, he didn't let go like she'd like.

The music was booming in their ears and the static-like lighting was giving her a bigger headache than she could manage. He was now kissing her neck, her loud demands to release her were ignored. Usually her fist would knock some sense into them, but she felt weak. Too many drinks, she figured; using her arms as a barrier between them while he continued to drag his lips about her open chest.

Sam felt dizzy at how much she was struggling to be set free. His hands reached for the low hem of the black dress, pulling it upwards while he caressed her legs. With a sudden push, she successfully managed to stumble out his grip. Without a second thought she rushed to find her friends, asking to be taken home.

The apartment was quiet and although Spencer was home she felt alone. She looked at her phone, lighting up to see Freddie's name pop up, asking if she was awake. She began removing her heels, feeling the satisfaction travel up her calf. She removed her jacket and zipped down the dress to be just in undergarments. Within seconds, her camera had snapped a selfie, and quickly sent it his way.

'_Yes'_, was all she wrote. She let herself fall on the bed, staring at the time.

1:37

1:38

_Ding_!

She quickly opened it, a goofy grin overtaking her lips as the image was a simple mirror-selfie of him shirtless, in those gray sweatpants she _loved_ so much.

'_Me too.'_

It was a simple picture, but she found herself getting aroused by it. She fixed her posture, trying to find angles to send his way. Instead, she removed her panties and laid tummy-down, snapping a pic of her bare behind with her lopsided smile in the photograph capture.

'_No classes tomorrow_?'

She felt so horny. Her hand began to travel south, her middle finger quickly slipping in to find how wet she already was.

_Ding_!

His erections portrayed very well through the thick material of his sweats, she noticed, as he was now pressing the cloth down to show the imprint of his cock.

Sam turned on her back, spreading her legs while she began to stimulate her clit. It was a few minutes before the feeling began to feel intense, abruptly stopping, still she captured a picture of her hand smothered in her fluids.

He sent her a picture of the head of his dick poking through, her hand going to quickly finger-fucking herself once again, her ass hinged upwards with knees spread apart as her angle allowed her to feel her walls, searching for her weak-spot. Her breathing became raspy, startled by her sudden ringtone. Freddie wanted to FaceTime.

She quickly answered it, moaning at it, before she greeted him with a smirk, "Hello, Benson." He laughed, seeing how very-Sam-of-her it was to very loudly announced she was masturbating to him. Still, he was jerking off himself, she could see it in his face and how his arm moved rapidly, although the view was off camera. Sam angled her phone to show just how her hand was now mimicking how fast her fingers thrusting inside her, her juices sticky on her hand as evidence at how wet she really was.

Freddie groaned loudly and she giggled, changing the angle towards her face once again, her cheeks rosy while she bit her lower lip.

'_Let me hear you_,' he grunted in a husky tone, his hand pumping up and down. And she unclasped her teeth.

Her moans were glorious. Sweet and soothing. He could feel himself ready to release himself, watching her continue to hand-fuck herself as she called his name in mere pleasure. "Oh, Freddie, oh, ohh god!" Her eyes were rolled back, and her blonde hair covered some facial features in the most beautiful way. Her mouth was open, stands sticking to her lips due to some leftover gloss. He could only remember what her lips felt like on his cock.

'_F-fuck, Sam…I'm gonna, hmp…gah, ahh!_'

"Me too, oh god, ah, ah, aah," she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

They talked for a while longer as she cleaned up, Freddie taking note that she was in Carly's bedroom. She let him know she had indefinitely moved in.

She knew _this_, their masturbating session, didn't change anything. No strings attached.

Still, she was excited for him to come back, and he was excited to go back.

The next morning, she jogged down the stairs with a messy bun and an oversized shirt that made him believe she was short-less until a movement revealed them. No hugging-figure outfits this morning, and the crewneck of her shirt concealed the skin he wished to see, yet she still managed to make cuteness want to fuck her timeless.

"Morning Spence," she chirped, walking straight towards the fridge where she knew he had saved her breakfasts leftovers. The way she bent allowed him a view of her behind, round and tight, he remembered.

"Uh, hey! So, I'm gonna be out for a bit, call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

When he returned he found her sleeping soundlessly on the sofa, the plate from the morning empty on the coffee table while the television played lowly on the background. He snapped a few pictured of her cutesy posture; her arms cradling a cushion for support under her head, knee bent upwards for a comfortable position and her shorts allowing great view of her ass. He tried to wake her, shaking her body a few times and calling her name to find that his drugs had hit her well.

He didn't waste time picking her up and taking her body into his bedroom. He removed his clothes completely, his cock hard and pointing upwardly. Spencer began to underestimate her as well; he removed her oversized shirt to find she was wearing a sports bra. It pushed her breasts together, making him feel them for a few seconds. He groaned inwardly.

When he slipped her shorts down he was still mesmerized like the first time to see her almost naked. Her figure was amazing; her breasts were large, a tiny waist and great hips with a plumbed cheeks. His hands caressed her thighs, spreading her legs open for him to lower his head and sniff her core. She was warm and moist. He glanced up to find her still sleeping, her chest breathing gently up and down.

Spencer's hands continued to feel her body, traveling upwards and pushing her sports bra up and away to reveal her perky breasts. He took them in his mouth, savoring her skin while his fingers touched over her panties, rubbing up and down. He did so for a few minutes, moaning aloud as he body began to react towards his advances. She was becoming wet, her fluids thick against her panties. She twitched for a second and he stopped to observe her momentarily before moving on and pulling her panties down. He spread her thighs apart, admiring her for a second before slipping two fingers inside. Her insides were hot.

As though he was familiar with her body, he began to rub her insides like if he knew where she liked it best, making her wetter than before. Using her fluids and his precum, he began to jerk himself. Gently at first, as if savoring the moment. His grip began at the base, near his balls and squeezed upwards, rounding his thumb at the tip to spread more of his precum. He moaned freely once again.

He paid attention onto her clit, running circles with the tip of his index finger, watching over her face. She was angelic as ever. He went on to finger-fuck her and gave her perky nipples another go. Suddenly she was overflowing, orgasming in her _sleep_.

The brunette then straddled her petite body, his massive cock settling between her breasts. His groan dragged out her throat aggressively, never fully knowing until then what happiness was. Large palms took hold of each breast, his thumbs rubbing about the erected nipples and held them against each other as he began to thrust in between them. Her breasts gave an incredible sensation that brought goosebumps around his body while he continued to hump forward.

He glanced down to still see her knocked out, her mouth agape with rosy cheeks and long eyes lashes shut. He became more aggressive, as though her beauty maddened him, finding himself pumping in and out from her breasts until he partially released himself, most of his substance landing on her neck and chin. He was still massively hard.

Not bothering to clean her, his fingers reached for her nose, clasping it shut and opening her mouth to insert his erected cock. Both his hand took hold of her head, picking it up slightly for accommodation before he began to fuck her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" His moans were expressed loudly, feeling her hot tongue against his cock and her teeth gently scraping across his shaft as he pushed forward. The tip of his cock touched her throat, her saliva overflowing around his member feeling like he couldn't hold it any longer. He slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting with greater force. He used the headboard that was part of his windowpane for better support, getting on his knees and roughly thrusting into her mouth, groaning in pure satisfaction.

His mind was blank, and all he could think about was how glorious she was in any way. Her small mouth and plumped lips surrounded his cock like it was its job, even then when she wasn't conscious. And he envied Freddie at how at-will he received her body whenever he pleased. Seeing how many times she's touched herself when she thought she was alone, he wouldn't be surprised if the first thing she did when he arrived was fuck Freddie.

But how he wished that she willingly mounted his cock to ride like she had no other purpose but to please him.

He moaned frenzy. His fluids and her saliva helped immensely at how well he slipped in and out and in and out. He spent quite some time with his cock inside her mouth due to the comfort of the warmth, mimicking her pussy. When he was ready to release, he pulled out while his precum dripped into her face, shinning until his white cum mildly erupted about her beauty. He stayed in position, holding his shaft in hand, watching the white substance drip off the tip of his dick and onto the bridge of her nose and cheeks. He adjusted his cock so more cum would fall at her lips, sliding slowly towards her teeth.

He grunted at how tired he felt, having to position himself towards her angle. He was going soft. He used the time to capture bettered angled pictures of her.

After successfully getting hard again, Spencer positioned himself in between her legs and submerged himself into her without hesitation. She was still wet and he pounded into her like he had been Sam-deprived. Which he was. He moaned with a goofy grin at how sensational she was without a condom. Almost every morning it was like she was taunting him. Her thin layers of tank top with her erect nipples noticeably imprinted is not something she would _not_ be conscious about. She wanted this.

He pushed into her further, pulling out faster and thrusting with a craving he was finally releasing. Her body moved with his. Her breasts bounced up and down, her head slightly shaking while she overflowed with her fluids.

He turned her to her side, picking her leg up to fold over his shoulder while he continued to pound her senseless. Spencer's grunts were immense, sweat coming down his face with red cheeks as he puffed. This young girl was paradise he only could imagine how she was when she was awake and willing.

A few minutes passed and he placed her tummy-down, his cock still thrusting into her while he began to massage her behind. She was round and big; plumped and soft, he knew he was ready to release inside her. He pushed harder, the slaps of his balls against her ass sounding into the room at how fast he was going. He fell atop of her, feeling her sweaty back press against his chest while he pounded vigorously into her like this was last chance he was ever going to get. And it could be.

He hands held onto her shoulders while their bodies shifted together, the intensity getting the best of him as he felt frozen. He was ready to release, and he wanted to let it go inside of her, but not this time. He pulled out and hinged up and forward, letting it explode on her back. He groaned and gasped for hair, letting his forehead lean against the nape of her neck. She smelled like vanilla. Carly's shampoo.

Her fluids mixed with his draped her lower back as he stayed set until he was done pumping, using one of his hands to squeeze out as much as he could.

He showered her body, careful not to wet her hair before dressing her as before and laying her where he found her before leaving the apartment.

When Sam woke up she realized the living room was dark, except for the TV. She felt tired and weirdly sprained around her back joints. They needed a new sofa. There was a sour taste in her mouth, yet her breath smelled minty-fresh. She sat up, noting she had slept almost all day, which was odd because she wasn't tired or had even stayed up too late the night before.

It was then when she realized she was wet down below. She huffed and wondered just which wet dreams had she had that she couldn't quite remember. Getting up her body shivered, as though she was sensitive still. She had a faint memory of Spencer's voice, but that was it. Had she had a wet dream about Spencer? They had spent a good amount together, mainly because she lived there.

The door opened and he walked in, nonchalant, hanging his jacket as he greeted her as ever. "Hey, kiddo, been lazy all day, huh?"

She clicked her tongue with the roof of her mouth, rubbing the back of her neck before stretching her arms, "Took a nap, actually."

"Gotta rest up that body, let your body grow."

She glanced up at him as he typed a message, she supposed, before she smiled at her and said, "Well, I'm heading out again, I just need to grab my banjo."

She chuckled at his comedy antics, and within minutes he was gone.

"No," she chuckled to herself, shaking her head lightly, "no, there's no way I dreamt about Spencer."

**So like I've said before, this kind of things get me running! It's a weird fetish of mine, but I would never wish this upon anyone! I'm just sharing my stories with others! **

**I have another idea in mind, and seeing classes have been canceled because of the damn coronavirus, I will have time to write I just hope I **_**do**_** write! Those reviews motivate me, just a reminder! **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE LEFT A REVIEW, AND FAVORITED IT AND IT JUST MAKES ME SO HAPPY! I TAKE THEM ALL TO HEART! 3 **


End file.
